The Darkness Around Us
by Amortentia97
Summary: At age 11, she survived the orphanage fire. At age 12, she was adopted and became a citizen of England. At age 13, she was aloud to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. At age 14, she was the only one who stood by the boy-who-lived. At age 15, she found a prophecy. At age 16, she became a whole new person. At age 17, she lost her life.
1. Chapter 1: Weakness is a Terrible Thing

**Chapter 1: Weakness is a Terrible Thing**

_Amber ran over to the eleven year old girl's bed and started to shake her. "Gemini! Gemini you need to get up now!"_

_"Five more minutes," mumbled Gemini, rolling over and pulling her pillow over her head._

_"No! Now! The Manor is on fire!" screamed Amber trying to pull Gemini out of her bed._

_Gemini quickly got out of bed and looked around the room, the fire was slowly making itself into the bedroom of the two orphans. Screams of the other children and adults could be heard. The smoke was making hard to breathe and to see, Gemini could barely see Amber's outline. "We've got to help them! We can't just leave them here, Amber!"_

_"No! We have to go! Now come on, we're going to jump out the window." _

_"Are you crazy?" yelled Gemini, pulling her hand out of Amber's grasp. "We could die! Why don't you use your power, you don't need your wand for that!"_

_"There is no water in the air and I can't control fire yet. We are going to die anyway! If we jump we might have a surviving chance!" Amber grabbed Gemini's arm again and the two jumped out of the open window._

_THUD_

_Gemini and Amber hit the ground just as flames shot out of their window and the Manor/orphanage went to the ground in a pile of black rubble and flames. Gemini let out a loud sob as silent tears trickled down Amber's face. Their only family was gone and all they had now was each other now. Amber looked at the fire and realized that was not a magic fire, no, that was a deliberately set fire. Someone had set the place on fire, on purpose._

_"Amber…I think I broke a couple of bones." Amber limped over and gave a gasp at what she saw. Gemini had a bone sticking out of her leg, her arm was in a weird position, and blood was coming out of both her nose and mouth._

_"We need to get you to a hospital," Amber said pulling Gemini off the ground, letting her put her wait on herself and off her right leg._

_There was a click and something cold touched the back of Amber's head. "Drop the girl and slowly back away from her." Amber slowly put Gemini on the ground and backed away as the man wrapped an arm around and put the gun to her temple. Two others came out of the trees and held Gemini off the ground by her arms, ignoring her cries of pain._

_"Let her go! Please, I'll do anything. Just, let Gemini go," pleaded Amber as she watched the men make Gemini go on her knees and on the bone that was sticking out of her leg._

_"We don't need anything from you, just her." The leader told Amber and then turned towards Gemini, "Tell us where the Enomar Academy of Magic is and your blonde will live."_

_"You were the ones that set the Manor on fire! You knew that was an orphanage full of witches and wizards didn't you and now you're targeting the school," Amber said realizing why the fire wasn't a magical one._

_"This one is a smart witch. Maybe we should keep her," one of the men holding Gemini said._

_"No. We need to get rid of them as soon as we find out where the school is. Where is the school, witch!"_

_"I don't know. I can't go till I am fourteen. I am only eleven. Please, just let me go. Let us go," cried Gemini._

_"You think we don't know that! We are the Anarak! We know that when you're ten you go on a field day to the school, now, where is the school!" The leader was slowly losing his patience with the girl._

_A shot rang out and Amber grabbed at her stomach. She looked down to see a maroon liquid come out of between her fingers. "Next one hits her brain. Where is the school?"_

_"Fine. I'll tell you! Just, don't kill her!"_

_"Don't you dare say a word, Gemini! They are just going to kill all of them too. Don't tell them. I love you, Gemini, and I will see you again. Live on for the both of us." _

_"I love you too, Amber but what-" Gemini was cut off as another shot went off and the two men holding her let go._

_Amber had grabbed the gun and shot herself in the head. All those men stared at the fifteen year old beauty in amazement. Gemini couldn't believe it, Amber was dead and she was to blame. 'If I hadn't been so weak.' she thought to herself and turned her eyes to the three men that where crowding around Amber. A wind picked up as the Gemini's hair and eyes turned into a fiery red. The men grabbed their necks and started to a minute, with purple faces and blue lips, the men fell to the ground dead and Gemini didn't feel a speck of guilt. _

_Crawling over to Amber, Gemini grabbed the gun that was in her dead best friend/sister's hands. "I'll see you in a minute, Amber." The trigger went off and a bullet entered Gemini stomach. She laid down next to Amber and closed her eyes, letting pain and death take over._

_Right as Gemini started to drift off; a pair of arms grabbed her and dragged her away._

I shot up in bed and took in my surroundings; I was still in my bed, in my shared bedroom at the Tonks. I breathed a sigh (of relief) when I realized that it was just a dream.

"Which one was it this time?" I turned to see Belle sitting at the end of her bed. Her hair was a purple and she was still in her pajamas. Her eyes looked at me with an undying concern and a hint of fear.

"I'm okay. You should go back to bed."

"Not until you tell me. Besides, I have to get up for training in thirty minutes anyway, so I still have time."

"I said I was okay, _Nymphadora_. Go back to bed or go to training early, I don't care."

Belle sighed and climbed into the bed next to me. She knew that I was hiding something, she was going to try to weasel it out of me. Like always. "How about I owl Moody and we have a girls day today? I think that you need it and besides, after tomorrow, you will be going off to Hogwarts. You'll leave me here all alone."

"Amber. My nightmare was the night that I…" I trailed off and started to cry. Amber was always a sore subject for me. Belle wrapped her arms around me while I tried to stifle my sobs.

"You don't have to tell me, but it is alright to cry."

"No it's not. It shows weakness and evil preys on the weak. You can tell Moody that you are coming to work today." I wiped her face and headed in the bathroom.

I looked in the mirror and sighed. Two red gems were at the corner of my eyes, burns covered my arms, legs and neck, and scars from the past, covered my body also. Scrunching up my nose, all scars and burns were gone. I turned the shower on and got into the tub; my tears mixed in with the rainfall of water, as did my blood from the small cuts on my wrists. 'I mustn't show weakness. Weakness brings death.' I wrapped my wrists, once I got out of the shower, and headed back to the bedroom.

On my bed was a note, "Crying doesn't mean you're weak."

"And you would know, Nymphadora," I muttered under my breath. I got that Belle was just trying to be a good sister, but I outgrew the need when She died two years ago.

"Are you sure that you have everything? Even extra garnets, I don't want those one wearing out and you go around school half blind."

I shot her a look.

"Okay you aren't blind just colorblind. Are you sure you have everything?"

"Yes, Andromeda. I have everything I need to survive at Hogwarts for a whole nine months. I already survived four weeks there this summer."

"Okay, just, are you sure that you are, stable, enough to go?"

"If you mean am I going to try to kill myself, no. If I wanted to kill myself, I could've when you guys weren't home," I said a little pissed that they thought I was going to kill myself. Sure, I cut myself sometimes, but that was usually after a terrible nightmare. "I promise that I am better, you, Ted and Belle helped me with that." At a thumping sound, I looked at the stairs. "Speak of the devils."

Just then, Ted and Belle came down the stairs carrying my trunk and empty owl cage. 'I wonder where Archimedes is,' I thought when I noticed that my golden, barn owl was gone.

"Your bloody owl has gone to Hogwarts ahead of you," Ted said noticing me looking at the cage.

"He isn't that bad." All three of the Tonks have me a look. "Okay, he isn't that bad to me. That is just because I let him out and then he comes back with feathers in his feathers. I swear to you that he probably has over thirty children by now."

They shook their heads at me. Andromeda went over what I needed again, and then she turned to me. 'Crap.' "Gemini, you need to grab my hand."

"Why can't we go by Flow? Please, 'Dromeda?" I gave her my best puppy eyes.

"No." They never seemed to work on her. It was like she had, had practice.

I grabbed Andromeda's hand as there was a tug at my stomach and I was apparated to King's Cross Station. There were people going every which way and train whistles going off. Sadly, I didn't get to take in the sight because I turned and vomited right on the person next to me. It was an Asian girl.

"AAAHHHHHH!"

"Gemini!"

"Sorry Andromeda" I said once I finished hacking up my breakfast. Andromeda gave a sigh and waved her wand. All the evidence that I choked up my breakfast was gone.

"She is sorry. She is still adjusting to apparition." The girl's mother just looked at us with a bit of disdain.

"Well, then. Maybe I should vomit on that girl more often." Andromeda gave me a stern look.

"Kidding," I muttered weekly. Belle and Ted were choking on their laughter.

"Come on. I want you to meet someone." Belle dragged me off and pulled me towards a bunch of redheads.

"Hey, Mrs. Weasley," Belle said to a plump, redhead woman who, I assumed, was the mother of the group

"Oh, hello, dear. It's good to see you again, Tonks."

"It's good to see you too, Mrs. Weasley. I was wondering if any of your bunch are going to be third years. Gemini here is just starting at Hogwarts," Tonks said and pushed me in the direction of the Weasleys.

"Well, Percy, here, is Head Boy and a seventh year," Mrs. Weasley said with a great deal of pride then moved to the rest of the kids. "The twins are fifth years; Harry, Ron and Hermione are going to be third year and Ginny in second year," Mrs. Weasley said and pointed to the person she was talking about. Each one waved or nodded back, but when she got to the twins, each kissed my hand and called me "My lady"

"Harry!" I screamed as Mrs. Weasley pointed him out.

"Gemini?"

"Obviously. Is there anyone else you know that has blue hair?" I gestured to my dark blue hair. Harry shook his head to at me and I ran and gave him a hug. "I missed you, Harry."

"You too, Nia." I smiled at the nickname.

"Harry, dear, how do you know her?"

"That was where I was over the summer, I was at Hogwarts, showing Gemini around and helping her get to know the place better. I didn't have to say at the Durselys, except for that week before I left for The Leaky Cauldron."

The train whistled and Mrs. Weasley started to gather her children plus Harry and Hermione. I headed back to Andromeda and Ted, both of them had a knowing smile on.

"Is that the lovely boy who had you crying when you said you wouldn't see him for five weeks?" It wasn't a question.

"Oh, shut up," I muttered. My 'family' just laughed. "It's nice to know you love me."

"Of course we love you, Gemini."

I rolled my eyes and gave each of them a final hug as I headed towards the train and jumped on the scarlet engine.

I looked around till I found a compartment with only a guy in shabby robes in it; I hadn't seen Harry so I figured he wasn't on the train yet. I took the seat across from him and put my stuff away when three people walked into the compartment. It was Harry and his two friends.

"Do you mind if we sit here?" Hermione asked me. I shook my head and thanked heaven above that I thought to change my hair and eyes color, from blue and silver to white and purple. I didn't want to talk about the summer in front of Hermione and Ron, guessing that they didn't already know.

"Hello again, Gemini," smirked Harry.

"How the hell did you recognize me?"

"You know you just changed your hair color and eye color. I spent most of my summer with you. I think I can recognize you. Besides, I am the 'Chosen One', I think I would know" Harry stated like it was obvious that I should still be recognizable.

"I know that, Mr. Boy-Who-Lived. No need to shove you fame around" I snapped.

"I already told you, I don't like my fame. I hate it with a loathing passion."

I gave a low whistle. "That is a lot of hate. But then again, I guess if I ever knew who killed my parents, or mom, in your case; I would have a lot of hate for them too."

The other two gave me questioning. "I am an orphan. I was raised in a magical orphanage in America."

"So that's why you have a weird accent," said the redhead. Hermione smacked his shoulder and hissed at him.

"You're Ron right?" He nodded. "I could say the same thing about you." The tips of his ears turned a bright pink.

"How is it that you can change your hair and eye color?" asked Hermione.

"I'm a metamorphagus."

"A what?" asked Ron, but the other two knew what I was talking about. Considering what I heard about Ron and Hermione from Harry, I learned that Ron was a bit slow and Hermione was basically a walking dictionary.

"A metamorphagus. I can change my appearance at will, rather than a spell or potion. See." I changed my hair color to an emerald-green and eyes to a dark brown. Hermione looked fascinated, while Ron just looked a bit frightened at the concept, and Harry seemed to just not notice at all.

"Who do you reckon that is?" Ron asked in the middle of the trip, pointing at the man who was also in the compartment.

"R.J. Lupin. I assume that he is the new Defense teacher," said Hermione.

"How is it that you know everything? Harry, how is it that she knows everything," Ron asked completely dumbfounded that Hermione knew such a thing.

"It's on his suitcase, Ronald."

"Right."

I just laughed at the pair. By the looks of things, this was a common thing for the trio to experience. I was just about to ask Harry something when the train slowed to a stop"Are we there already?"

"No. We should still be going. We have about another hour or two," Hermione said at the same time as Ron telling everyone that there was something moving outside.

It got very cold and the window started to fog up from frost. The lights ahead flickered and flickered till finally they went out altogether. I didn't know what it was, and I had learned many things (more than an average witch or wizard my age), but never had experienced this before. I started to feel depressed like all of the happiness went out of the world forever. 'Not that there was that much in the first place.'

The compartment door slid open and in came a figure in a torn robe. You couldn't see the creature's face under its hood and it had no legs, but a hand reached out to us.

Almost as if it was looking for something, it turned its head surveying the room then turning to Harry. Harry collapsed on the ground and started to twitch. I didn't know what to do, so I did the only logical idea that came to my mind, I jumped in front of Harry and relived all my worst memories. There was the death of Amber, my death, the fire, a snake-like man touching my head and a flash of green light (the same green light that haunted my dreams since forever).

All at once, the new professor, Lupin, jumped up and brought out his wand yelling, "Expecto Patronum!" A silvery-white mist shot out of the end of his wand and acted as a shield, pushing the creature out of the compartment, away from Harry and me.

I opened my eyes and looked around, there were four different faces peering at me. Giving off a little scream, I pulled myself off the ground and against the wall of the compartment, my head ended up between my legs and my breath was coming out in short, little puffs.

"Go away. GO AWAY!" I screamed as I started to cry. "Please don't hurt me. Please."

I looked up real quick and realized the strange people where still there. That was when I tried something that I hadn't tried in a long time. I narrowed my red eyes and hissed at the group. "Leave me be. Leave me alone, you insolent humans."

Each person had a surprised expression on their face.

"I am sorry. I won't do it again. I promise. Just don't hurt me." Putting my head back, I tried to calm myself and ready myself for the incoming blow. I heard a lot of commotion and a 'Are you sure you can handle this, mate?'

"Yes, Ron. I'll be fine. I just need to talk to her for a minute." I heard Harry say and the door slide open then shut.

"Gemini? It's me, Harry. Do you remember me?" Harry asked tentatively as he slowly approached me and laid a hand on my knee.

I looked up and, slowly, I was coming to my senses. I felt my 'makeup' fade away. "I didn't mean too, Harry. I never meant too. I just wanted to be with Amber again. And the blood, there was so much blood and pain. Please don't hurt me, Harry."

"What are you talking about, Gemini?"

As if I was struck by lightning, I jumped up and looked around like I was lost. I quickly placed my 'makeup' back on. "You never saw anything or heard anything. This is only between us. Just like the summer is between us." I noticed that the train stopped. Meaning we were finally at the school. "Now, if you don't mind, I'll be heading off to the school to be sorted."


	2. Chapter 2: Into the Snake Den

_Chapter 2: Into the Snake Den_

I ran away from the train, mentally beating myself up. That side of me wasn't supposed to be seen by anyone. Harry Potter, the boy-who-couldn't-keep-his-nose-out-of-others-busin ess, especially, wasn't supposed to see what I really looked like under my metamorphagus disguise. The only people how had seen that side of me was Andromeda and Belle; Ted hadn't even seen that side of me. And they only knew because they had caught me without my 'cover-up'.

Following the rest of the school, and ignoring the big man yelling "firs' years", I ran right into another body. It was a boy who had blonde, almost white, hair with grey eyes that looked almost like molten silver.

"Watch where you're going."

"Well, sorry. I'm just trying to make it to the carriages and I get knocked over by a boy who doesn't even ask if I'm okay, what a gentleman you are," I said sarcastically, picking myself off the ground, brushing the dirt off of my butt.

"Do you know who I am? I could make your life hell if you don't watch it, American."

I didn't know who the boy was, but I didn't like him. He was mean and rude and that didn't go over well with me. Glaring at him, I prodded his chest with each word. "One, I don't give a crap who you are and if you think that you can make my life a living hell… good luck with that. Now move out of my way so I can get on a carriage and up to the school."

I stalked off and hopped of the first carriage I saw, inside were two girls and one boy. Both the girls were very pretty, one had a coppery hair and the other was blonde. The boy was African and extremely tall. All three of them had a snake crest on their robes. Green and silver ties also decorated each of their necks. Sitting down, I tried to not draw attention, which was hard, especially when your hair is a very, vibrant red.

"Aren't you the girl who just told off, Draco?" asked the boy, looking at me.

"Who is Draco? And why would anyone name their kid dragon?"

"That blonde kid," answered the Blonde with the brown eyes. "I'm Tracey Davis, by the way. I'm a half-blood and in Slytherin. What house are you in? Are you American?"

A little overwhelmed, I just started at the girl.

"Don't mind her; she had too many chocolate frogs on the ride. She's bubbly, but not usually this much," said the other girl who was in the carriage.

"Um… Yeah, I'm American. I don't know what Slytherin is other than it's a house; my family didn't want me to have any prejudices before I went to school so they didn't tell me about the houses. They told me everything else about Hogwarts though. "

"Why are you here then?" Tracey asked, a little calmer this time.

"I was having some… issues, so the American Minister of Magic put me with a family that was looking to adopt so that they might be able to help me sort them out. The family just happened to be British. At first, it was just a year or until I got better, and then the Tonks decided that they wanted to adopt me for real, so here I am."

"I know the Tonks! My mum and Andromeda used to have to go to Sunday brunches with their mothers. That was before Andromeda both married a Muggleborn and my mum married a muggle, resulting in them getting disowned." Tracey was practically bouncing in her seat.

"I also know the Tonks, well, mostly just Nymphadora. My father and mother used to go on dates and my mother thought we, Astoria and I needed a babysitter that wasn't a house-elf. Dora would come over and watch us. Half the time, she would just keep changing her nose and keep us entertained that way."

"I'm sorry but I don't know your name," I said to the boy and the other girl.

"Oh, I'm sorry. My name is Daphne, Daphne Greengrass. That," she gestured to the boy, "Is Blaise Zabini."

The carriage came to a stop and all of us got off and started to head towards the castle. I started to enter the Great Hall with Daphne, Tracey and Blaise when I remembered that McGonagall told me that I should wait in the entrance hall with the rest of the first years.

"Sorry, I have to go and wait to get sorted with the rest of the first years."

"Tell my sister that I said good luck," Daphne said and continued to walk with Blaise and Tracey. They all muttered a good luck to me.

I walked in the Entrance Hall and waited. When the ghosts came out, I noticed a girl who look like a smaller version of Daphne with lighter skin and redder hair. I walked over to the girl, when she noticed me coming she stopped talking to a petite blonde and stared at me like I was see-through.

"Astoria?"

"Yes," she raised an eyebrow at me with a questioning glance.

"Your sister told me to find you and tell you 'Good luck'. I'm also getting sorted this year."

"Aren't you a little old." I was starting to get bugged. 'Why was it so weird and questioned that I was getting sorted this year?'

"Transfer from America, hence the accent." Astoria nodded her head and turned to look as Professor McGonagall came in the Hall. She didn't look any different that when I first met her in her emerald, green robes and strict demeanor.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," said Professor McGonagall. "The start of term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory and spend free time in your house common room. The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin.

Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards.

While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn you house points, while any rule breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours. The Sorting ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting."

McGonagall led the first years into the Great Hall with me trailing behind. Having not have gotten a good look at the Great Hall when I was here over the summer with Harry, I let out a gasp along with the rest of the first years. It was amazing. The ceiling made you feel like you were free. I noticed Blaise, Tracy, and Daphne and at a table to the far left of the room and Harry, Hermione and the Weasleys at the table just to the right. The table between the crimson decked table and the Slytherin table was a table that had a royal blue color adoring it. The one on the other side of the Gryffindor table was one that had yellow. We stopped in a huddle near the front of the Hall in front of the head table.

"When I call your name, I will place the hat on your head and this will determine that house that you belong in. Adler, Abigail."

A small girl with her black hair in a high ponytail walked forward and sat on the stool. McGonagall placed the hat on her head and the hat yelled out 'Ravenclaw!' The hat was pulled off her head and she ran to the table with blue and bronze decorations on it. The Hall clapped, respectively, then the next person went up and the process continued.

"Tonks, Gemini!" As my name was called, I slowly walked up to the stool as the hat dropped onto my head and blocked my vision of the room.

"_Interesting, I wish that I could split you into four. You have the qualities of all the houses. Your brains and motivation would definitely land you in Ravenclaw. Your loyalty could outdo even Helga Hufflepuff, herself. But, you are also as cunning and ambitious as the snakes of Slytherin" _The hat seemed to whisperer inside of my head_. "The house of lions would also be a great place for a person of such chivalry; you are much like your parents in that way."_

"You knew my parents?" I thought.

"_Oh yes. I sorted your father into Gryffindor and your mother into Ravenclaw twenty-two years ago. I think that I made my decision. _GRYFFIN-." The hat cut off half way and changed its mind. "SLYTHERIN!"

The house that was decorated in sliver and green burst into applause. I slowly walked over to the table and sat down next to Tracy, across from Blaise and Daphne. I glanced across the room and saw Harry with a sad look on his face. He gave me a small smile, while Ron just glared at me and Hermione gave me the look that she was trying to solve a problem.

"So you decided to join the snakes."

I turned my eyes away from Harry and looked at Tracey, "Did you want me to go somewhere else?"

"No, I just thought that since you were friends with Potter, you would want to go into Gryffindor."

I shook my head with a small smile on my face. "I'm friends with Harry and that doesn't stop when I'm in a different house, just because I am in Slytherin and he is in Gryffindor. I didn't even know that he was in Gryffindor. I told him that I didn't want to know about the houses so I wouldn't become biased. That is exactly why I wasn't taught about the houses. "

"What about the house rivalry?" Blaise asked as Daphne said something else. "And that he has a death warrant hanging over his head."

"What house rivalry?"

"The rivalry that says that Gryffindor House and Slytherin House don't get along and the other Houses side with Gryffindor in a fight, making them our enemy." A voice said and I turned to see the blonde boy from earlier. "My name is Malfoy. Draco Malfoy. I'd like to offer my service of showing you how the school works. You will also find that some families are better than others. I can help you there."

"One, what kind of name is Mouthboy. Two, I don't care about some stupid house rivalry, I can be friends with whoever I want to be friends with, and you sure aren't on that list. Besides, why would I want to be friends with someone who was rude to me the moment I walked onto the grounds?"

"You will regret this," Malfoy hissed, pink in the face with anger, though, there wasn't as much coloring as I would have liked.

I stood up and stared him down. "Actually, I don't think I will. I won't regret not having a jerk as a friend." I shoved my body past Malfoy and his goons, and made my way out of the Great Hall.

"You know, you made quite the impression at the sorting. Usually, I'm the only one that can do such a thing."

"Well I didn't mean too. Malfoy just got on my nerves so I left. I wasn't trying anything." I turned around to look at Harry. How he had found me in the abandoned bathroom and not just that, the abandoned _girls_ bathroom.

"I was talking about your sorting. For a second, everyone thought that you were going to be in Gryffindor, and then you were put in Slytherin. You know, I always thought that Slytherins were nothing but Pureblood gits."

"And now? What do you think of Slytherins now?" I asked, scared that he would be like Malfoy and follow the house rivalry.

"I think that I want to continue to be your friend and maybe I have the Slytherins all wrong. The only one that I actually have encounters with are Malfoy and his gang."

"You know that we are going to have to keep this a secret."

"Why?" Harry asked and looked at me confused.

"There is still the house rivalry and how will your Gryffindors feel if their beloved boy-who-lived decided to hang with the snakes?"

"Hermione might just think that it is a good idea to get over the childish rivalry while Ron who probably burn me at the stake. He hates Slytherin with a passion. Imagine if I told him that I was almost sorted into Slytherin." Harry visibly shivered at the thought while I just laughed.

"That would be the best thing in the world. I can see the Daily Prophet now, 'Boy-Who-Lived: Slytherin or Gryffindor?' Seeing Ronald Weasley have a coronary would be a bonus."

"Oh, ha ha. That would be hilarious wouldn't it?"

"Of course," I smirked. Harry may have been my friend for a short while, but he was the best friend that I had always craved. Amber was always more of an older sister. I just wished that the summer had lasted longer.

"Are you okay, Gemini?"

"Yes, why wouldn't I be?"

"You were staring. Lately, you will rarely look at me in the eyes. I didn't ask you on the train because you said that you didn't want to talk about the summer in front of others, and the obvious reason of the dementor." Harry trained his almond-shaped green eyes on me and my stomach did a flip.

"Sorry, I just have a lot on my mind. Harry, do you know where the Slytherin common room is?" I said trying to avoid having to say that I thought that I might like him. I wasn't going to ruin our friendship that way.

"How would I know that?" I gave him a look and he sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck. "I might be able to point you in the right direction."

Harry led me around the castle till we reached the area which held the dungeons, according to him. We walked down a cold corridor and stopped right in front of a solid wall.

"Are you being funny?"

"No. The Slytherin Common room is behind the wall, but you need the password for the door to appear."

"Thanks for getting me this far, I guess. Any last-minute advise for your secret, Slytherin friend?"

"Be careful. I may trust you but that doesn't include the rest of the snakes. Start guessing pureblood phrases."

"You're telling _me_ to be careful, that is classic, especially coming from you."

"Shut up." Harry walked away, after giving me a hug, back to his own house.

"Now, if I was whoever set this up, what would I put as the password," I said to myself while tapping my head like Winnie the Pooh and staring at the wall.

"Pureblood." Nothing happened. "Voldemort. Dark Lord. Mudblood…" I kept on guessing till I said the right thing, 'Salazar'.

The common room had a lot of green, black and silver running around. The walls were stone and the furniture was black. Windows with green drapes, a black rug and a crackling fire in the fireplace was what greeted me when I walked in.

When I entered the common room, I realized that everyone had gone to bed except two girls. They were the exact, same to girls that I had become friendly with in my short time at the castle. Both Daphne and Tracey were sitting on the black couch in front of the fire. Tracey was asleep and Daphne looked like she was on her way to dreamland. I figured it must be pretty late, I knew for sure that it was past curfew (ten O'clock).

"You didn't have to wait up for me," I said, hoping to scare them and it worked. Daphne jumped and Tracey shot off the couch and landed on the ground yelling, 'Inconceivable.' I burst out laughing much to their dismay.

"Where were you? I was worried that you got lost and died." Tracey looked very irritated but also relived that I was there.

"I was walking around the castle with Harry."

"Why were you walking around with Potter?" asked Daphne.

"Because _Potter_ happens to be my friend," I said with venom dripping off my every word.

"I didn't mean to offend, I was just merely wondering why you were with such a fine specimen at this fine hour. Any you can't deny that Potter is one of the better looking boys in this school."

"Yup, he is definitely shagable." Tracey waggled her eyebrows at me.

"I have no idea what you are talking about," I said turning up my nose and crossing my arms.

"You like him, don't you?" Daphne plainly stated like it was an answer to an addition problem.

"You two are impossible."

"But you love us," Tracey said in a sing-song voice.

"I've only known you for about five hours," I pointed out.

"Doesn't matter, we can be the three musketeers of Slytherin," said Tracey linking her arms with mine and Daphne's.

"And what exactly do we do as the three musketeers of Slytherin?"

"Our first order of business is to help get you and Potter together. So one day, you can have a beautiful family with his eyes and your hair."

Giving a little scream of irritation, I marched up the stairs to the dorm, Tracey and Daphne's laughter following me.


End file.
